Insomnia
by Iria-san
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto tidak bisa tidur, dia terkena Insomnia, keluar dari rumahnya dan bertemu dengan lelaki misterius bermata hitam kelam yang aneh juga sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, Naruto malah menghabiskan 1 malamnya itu dengan bersama lelaki misterius itu. ckckck...Second fic by Iria, RnR please?semoga tidak mengecewakan


Story: Insomnia

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship & Mistery(ada usul perubahan genre?saya paling tidak bisa dalam hal ini)

Pairing: Sasuke U & Naruto U

Warning: AU,berunsur Shounen ai tapi gak terlalu kelihatan,OOC(khususnya Sasuke!), typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

\Naruto : 15 tahun

\Sasuke: 16 tahun

Author's note: I hope your enjoy about this my second pic. Hehehehee...

_((***Have a nice read***))_

Seorang bocah berambut pirang tampak bergerak dengan tidak tenang di atas kasurnya, berbagai macam posisi di atas tempat tidur sudah dia dia coba, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang dapat membuat bocah itu tertidur.

"hhh~lagi-lagi seperti ini..."gumamnya kesal sambil mulai melirik jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 1 malam, waktu yang seharusnya sudah diisi dengan berlayar ke alam mimpi,tapi tidak dilakukan dapat dilakukan oleh bocah pirang tersebut. Sekali lagi Naruto-nama bocah itu kembali menengelamkan kepalanya pada bantalnya,berusaha mencari kenyamanan agar dia dapat tertidur.

1 Menit.

2 Menit.

3 Menit.

5 Menit.

"ARGGhhhhh!kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur!"pekiknya dengan suara pelan. Sebab bila dia memekik dengan volume suara yang biasa dia gunakan, Maka hancurlah dia karena pukulan Kaa-san dan makian Tou-sannya.

Naruto melirik ke luar jendela, bintang-bintang yang sedikit itu masih terlihat jelas, 'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat bintang, aku jadi ingin melihat bintang di luar',Naruto membatin. Sejenak, Naruto berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan "Yosh!aku akan keluar sebentar mencari kantuk!Sekalian juga melihat bintang!", yang segera diikuti gerakan menyambar jaket orange dan dompetnya, lalu memasangkan arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. maka mulainya seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk mencoba menelusuri jalanan pada jam-jam yang tidak dapat terbilang umum ini.

Dengan langkah yang dibuat se-ringan mungkin, Naruto mulai mengendap-endap untuk pergi ke luar rumahnya, Naruto tidak ingin Kaa-san memergokinya lalu mengira dia akan kabur dari rumah seperti anak-anak yang sedang dalam masalah mental dan psikologis. Pasti telinganya akan sakit karena mendengar omelan Kaa-sannya yang biasanya akan berlangsung tidak kurang dari 2 jam.

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

"Huwahhhh~~segarnya udara malam ini!" Seru Naruto sambil sedikit meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya,"tapi agak dingin nih~"Naruto mulai merasa sedikit merinding disebabkan oleh suhu udara yang ada di sekitarnya dan mulai merapatkan jaketnya.

Naruto mulai berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan kecil yang sepi,cahaya lampu jalan yang meremang semakin memperkuat keadaan bahwa mungkin hanya Narutolah satu-satunya manusia yang berada di kawasan itu.

"Hiiiihhhh~~~"Naruto mulai merinding ketakutan,entah kenapa,dia mulai merasa takut berada sendirian di jalanan gelap nan sepi itu. "Bagaimana kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan hantu?Bagaimana kalau misalnya tanpa sengaja aku melihat transaksi sindikat narkoba! la-lalu aku dibunuh dan mayatku di buang ke sungai agar aku tutup mulut.A-atau bagaimana kalau misalnya aku bertemu dengan preman-preman mengerikan,yang sedang mabuk-mabukan la-lalu aku diperkosa dan dipaksa untuk threesome...Ba...bagaimana bila...bla..bla..bla.." pikir Naruto hiperbola.

Cepat-cepat Naruto memasang kaki seribu untuk segera melangkah menyusuri jalanan itu. Tak baik bila dia terus terdiam di jalan itu dengan muka kebingungan, seperti orang yang sedang kehilangan arah jalan hidup(baca: tersesat).

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

"Baik~ini sudah jam...HAH?jam 1.47 pagi?owhhh,Kami-Sama waktu terasa sangat lama sekali berlalu~aku kira aku sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam disini!" gerutu Naruto sambil terus melihat arlojinya dengan pandangan sebal, berharap bahwa yang dia lihat bukan jam ' 1.47 ' tetapi '2.30' pagi.

"Heeehhhh~~anak manisss~~khauuu ingin menghabiskan waktu berssaaammaa-kuu..hik..hik?"bulu kuduk Naruto merinding seketika, menyadari-atau merasakan sebuah deru nafas berbau sake, menusuk indra penciuman dan sentuhannya. Naruto memutar kepalanya dengan pandangan horror, plus berdoa dalam hati.

Bagai masuk seketika ke dalam sebuah film horror paling mengerikan, Naruto merasa nyawa(atau mungkin keperjakaannya)akan dipertaruhkan, semua orang pasti akan berpikir begitu bila melihat bahwa di depan Naruto sekarang berdiri seorang pria berumur awal 40an tahun, dengan wajah memerah, dan bau sake yang bertebaran, menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum. Benar!Nyawa -atau keperjakaan Naruto tengah terancam di sini!

"A-anda siapaa?"Naruto bertanya pelan,berusaha menyembunyikan nada ketakutan dalam suaranya, tapi sayangnya gagal, pria itu mengetahui bahwa Naruto tengah ketakutan. "Heehhhh~~~Nak~kau tidakkk perlu takuttt padaaakuu~akuu hanyaaa ingininn meenghabiskaaan waktuuu denganmuu~" Naruto mundur selangkah, tapi pria itu pun juga mengikutinya dengan maju 1 langkah.

"Jangan mendekat! atau aku akan berteriak!"Naruto mulai mengancam, 1 tangannya refleks telah sigap menutupi pantatnya. "ayolahhh~~adikk manis...akuuu tidaaak akaaan memperkosamuu kok~" , Naruto menelan ludah, kata-kata itu jelas membuat pria ini tambah mencurigakan .

"h-huh!aku tidak punya waktu bermain denganmu!" Naruto segera balik kanan, berusaha berjalan tenang meninggalkan pria itu, bersikap angkuh dan berharap semoga pria mabuk itu tidak mengikutinya.

Naruto berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Dan ketika Naruto mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang berjalan pelan mengikutinya, Naruto tahu pilihannya salah. Dengan segera Naruto mulai sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan seperti yang sudah diduga bahwa 'langkah kaki yang mengikutinya itu juga sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya'. Naruto panik bukan main dan mulai berlari, Dan Naruto sadar pada saat dia berlari, langkah kaki-pria itu juga berlari mengikutinya .

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

Derap langkah beradu,antara Naruto dan juga pria mabuk yang mengejarnya di belakang. Naruto takut, sangat takut. dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang pria mabuk dapat mengejarnya sampai sejauh ini? apakah pria mabuk itu benar-benar menginginkan Naruto,hehh!

Naruto berhenti,mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan dan mulai bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil, sekali lagi dia berdoa kepada Kami-sama untuk menyelamatkannya, bahkan kali ini doa Naruto sangatlah bervariasi.

'Ka-Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan hambamu yang berdosa ini. Bila kau menyelamatkan hambamu ini, saya akan rajin belajar. Tidak lagi membohongi Kaa-san~,aku akan menuruti semua perkataan tou-san termasuk untuk mengurangi porsi ramenku~Na-Naruto akan jadi anak baik dan-'

"anaaakkk manisss berambuttt piranggg yaaang menyeegarkan~dimana kauuu..hik!~"suara sayu yang sangat mengerikan itu kembali terdengar, membuat Naruto membeku di dalam gang itu,'KAMI-SAMA,KAMI-SAMA,KAMI-SAMA!' Naruto panik luar biasa.

"heiiii~~akuuu tahu kau dii situ~~hik~"

.

.

Hening sesaat.

.

.

.

"adikkk maniisss~~"

BUAKKKK!

Terdengar sebuah suara pukulan yang membuat nyawa Naruto hampir terlepas saking kagetnya , apalagi ketika dia melihat pria mabuk tadi,malah tergelepar di sampingnya. Pingsan.

"kau tak apa-apa?"

Bulu kuduk Naruto kembali berdiri saat mendengar suara asing, 'apa itu?' Naruto membatin. Tak lama, muncul seorang pemuda yang tampak mungkin seumuran dengannya mendatanginya. Matanya kelam dengan rambut model spike berwarna hitam, tapi Naruto yakin dia merasa melihat nuansa berwarna kebiruan di rambut itu saat terkena cahaya dari lampu jalan.

"hmmm..." Naruto menjawab seadanya, masih shock.

"Kau tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang terluka. Kalau begitu pulanglah, anak Idiot." sahut pemuda itu sambil mulai berjalan pergi menjauhi Naruto, entah hendak kemana. Naruto yang sadar ada kata yang tidak lazim dari pemuda itu pun mulai protes ke pemuda yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah darinya.

"Hei!apa yang kau maksud dengan 'idiot' !idioot?" .Pemuda itu berbalik, bergerak dengan ala slow motion dengan tatapan tajam yang menhiasi iris onyx kelamnya. "Begitukah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang menyelamatkanmu?" ujarnya kejam. Naruto terdiam, menyadari kesalahannya.

"a-arigatou.." ujarnya lirih.

"Hn."

" 'Hn'?apa itu artinya?"

"..." pemuda itu tidak menjawab, malah kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"L-loh?hei!tunggu aku!Tunggu dulu,tunggu!' Naruto mulai berlari kecil mengejar pemuda itu,dan menarik lengan jaket hitam yang dipakainya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan kembali memandang Naruto tajam.

"HN?" Tampaknya pemuda itu mulai marah.

"Aku boleh berjalan bersamamu?" tanya Naruto. Jujur. Tanpa basa-basi.

"..." Pemuda itu tetap diam dan mengacuhkan Naruto, malah berniat kembali berjalan pergi meskipun tangan Naruto masih mengengam jaketnya.

"HEI!JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" suara berfrekuensi 210 Hz, telah dikeluarkan.

" idiot."

Twitch!sebuah perempatan imajiner dengan ukuran cukup besar muncul di dahi Naruto dan...

DBUAAKKKK!entah Bagaimana,Apa,dan Kenapa. Suara tinjuan yang diberikan oleh Naruto kepada pemuda menyebalkan di depannya menjadi sebuah awal dari satu buah kedekatan. Ya, awal yang aneh.

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

_((***Have a nice read***))_

*srupppphh*

Suara seruputan minuman dari minuman hangat Naruto dan Juice kalengan Pemuda itu, yang dibeli dari minimarket 24 jam itu tampak mengisi kekosongan suara yang berada di antara dia dan Naruto yang saling duduk berdampingan di kursi , sudah sekitar 10 menit di antara mereka tak ada yang mau berbicara. Sejak insiden aneh dimana Naruto menjadi tidak bisa mengontrol ego'nya dan memukul pemuda yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

"Jadi..." Naruto membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sebelum kau menanyakan nama orang lain, beritahukan dulu namamu! Tidak sopan!" Balas Pemuda itu tajam. Membuat Naruto mati kutu dan kesal luar biasa di dalam hati.

"Baiklah!aku mengerti!namaku Naruto! Namikaze Naruto!lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Hn..."

"HEI!" Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk memukul Pemuda itu lagi saking kesalnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Eh?"Naruto mengumam sebentar, sekarang dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu bernama Sasuke, Naruto melihat Sasuke menengadah ke langit malam yang hampir sama kelamnya dengan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Itu namaku.."Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto, kedua buah iris dengan warna yang bertolak belakang itu pu bertemu. Naruto biru langit dan Sasuke hitam malam. Benar-benar dua buah permata yang indah.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto mulai gerah.

"Matamu..."

"E-eh...?Mataku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto binggung, dalam hati sudah malu-malu karena tampaknya Sasuke akan memuji matanya sama seperti yang selalu orang lain katakan padanya.

"Aneh."

Gubrakkkk!Naruto terjatuh dari kursi taman yang didudukinya, Oke bagus, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa matanya 'aneh', biasanya orang-orang akan mengatakan 'Bagus' , 'Indah', atau 'Unik' lah setidaknya.

"A-aneh?Enak saja kau Teme kurang ajar!Bisakah kau mencari kata-kata lain yang tidak menyakiti hatiku?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya, tetapi hanya dibalas kembali dengan pandangan setajam pedang milih Sasuke.

"Hn!" Tanpa pengumuman, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto, tampaknya Sasuke memang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto sejak tadi. Yeah~tampaknya...,Naruto kembali mengejar Sasuke.

"Te-teme!kau mau kemana!Aku boleh ikut tidak!aku sendirian."

"..."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'Ya'!hehehe!" Naruto berlari mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke membiarkannya, dengan harapan bila dia mengacuhkan Naruto, akan membuat anak yang menurutnya sangat berisik dan kurang ajar itu menjauh darinya.

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

"Hei Sasuke, sebenarnya apa alasanmu jalan malam-malam seperti ini..?Kau juga sedang insomnia sepertiku ya?"

"Hn." balas Sasuke singkat sambil terus berjalan di depan Naruto.

"Eh?itu apa artinya?aku tidak mengerti tahu,jawablah dengan jelas!Baka" Naruto berusaha berjalan agak lebih cepat untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"..'Tidak',Idiot!."

"APA?KURANG AJAR KAU TEME!aku sudah bersikap baik padamu!kenapa kau malah menyebalkan seperti itu?"

"Hn."

...

Naruto menghela nafas frustasi, tampaknya percuma saja berkata yang macam-macam pada Sasuke-teme itu. Dia akan tetap menjawabmu dengan 'Hn' dan 'Hn' tidak jelasnya. Menyebalkan..

"Lalu?kenapa kau keluar pada jam segini Sasuke?"

"Aku selalu seperti ini setiap malam."

"Eh?"Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, sambil terus mengikuti langkah Sasue di belakang, Naruto kembali bertanya "Apa maksudmu Tem-Eeh,Sasuke?Kau tidak pernah tidur ya?"

"Hn."

"JAWAB YANG BENAR BAKA!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke arah sebuah mansion bergaya eropa yang besar di sebelah mereka berdua, mansion besar yang gelap, tidak terawat, dan tampaknya tidak paling mengerikan di komplek tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaiman rasanya tidur. Sudah. Lama. Sekali."

SYUUUUHHHHHHH~~~~

Tiba-tiba, sebuah semilir angin meyapa tengkuk Naruto hingga merinding, membuatnya merasakan sedikit aroma horror dalam situasi itu.

"Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu...Ta-tapi bisakah kita menjauh dari tempat ini? aku jadi takut, kau pernah dengar rumor bahwa mansion ini berhantu?"

"Berhantu?" Sasuke merespon.

Naruto menganguk, wajah Naruto menyiratkan wajah yang sangat yakin bahwa mansion itu berhantu "Ya, menurut cerita orang-orang yang pernah sengaja lewat di jalan ini, mereka pernah melihat lampu di dalam mansion itu menyala dengan sebuah bayangan yang samar-samar. Yahh, aku hanya khawatir rumor itu nyata seperti~~~" rahang Naruto tiba-tiba mengeras saat mulai melihat sesuatu yang ganjil mulai terlihat di mansion tersebut.

"Saa-Sasukee-Temeee,apaa barusan akuu melihat lampu dii balkon mansion itu menyala...?a-atau hanya perasaanku saajaa?"

"Hn?"Respon Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"KABURRRRRR!"Pekik Naruto histeris bukan main, sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya untuk berlari bersamanya.

Naruto, lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan yang menderanya, menarik Sasuke di belakangnya dengan kuat. Mengacuhkan segala umpatan dan kemarahan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Idiot!berhenti!"

"TIDAK TEME!KITA HARUS PERGI YANG JAUH DULU!"

"kubilang berhenti! idiot!"

"TIDAK!HUWAAA!URUSAI TEME!"

"Hn,baka!"

"HUWAAAAA...!"

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke sangat-sangat kuat dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Mereka terus berlari dan berlari menembus keremangan dan sepinya jalanan pada malam itu.

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

"hoshh...hoshh...hoshh..." Naruto terduduk kecapekan pada sebuah lapangan berumput yang baru saja dia dan Sasuke temukan, tempat yang lumayan jauh dari mansion yang Naruto hindari di sebelah Naruto juga tampak mengatur nafasnya, wajah stoic tanpa ekspresi Sasuke,mulai dipenuhi oleh peluh.

"Ma...maaf Sasuke...hoshh...hosh..a-aku ketakutan, kau juga takut kan?"

"Hn!"kali ini Sasuke agak memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata yang paling sering disebutkannya itu, tampaknya dia marah.

"gomen."

"hn."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, Sasuke tertengun sebentar melihat wajah Naruto itu, entah apa maksudnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam di atas mereka berdua. Menatap bintang?oh,tampaknya bagus.

"Wah!bintangnya bagus!sayang hanya sedikit~"komentar Naruto dengan nada bicara yang agak kecewa, tapi kembali tersenyum tenang saat dia merebahkan dirinya dalam lapangan itu dan mulai menghitung bintang-bintang yang ada di atas langit . Sasuke diam, melihat Naruto dan sikapnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis, Ya,entah bagaimana si Sasuke yang dari awal cerita tetap berwajah stoic tanpa espresi itu dapat tersenyum meskipun hanya secuil begitu.

"Hei,Sasuke-teme!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke-dengan kepala yang masih berebah untuk menghitung bintang.

"Hn?"Sasuke tetap duduk, menatap sedikit-sedikit wajah Naruto yang dibawahnya.

"Kau tahu tidak bahwa kita baru bertemu sekitar 1 setengah jam yang lalu?"

"Hn."

"Tapi,entah kenapa aku merasa dekat denganmu Sasuke, aku merasa kau seperti temanku yang sudah berteman selama 2 tahun lebih!...Hehehe...aneh ya Sasuke?"

...

Hening sebentar, Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, wajahnya tetap datar seperti sebelumnya. mata onyx hitam itu terus menatap wajah Naruto yang masih bersemangat menghitung bintang. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto menjadi ke Langit yang sama dengan yang dilihat orang disebelahnya itu.

"idiot!" dan satu kata itu benar-benar kembali melucur tajam dari mulut Sasuke.

"TEME NO BAKA!KURANG AJAR!MENYEBALKAN!SIALAN,BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU IDIOT!" Naruto langsung menegakan tubuhnya menjadi duduk, berusaha menyerang Sasuke dengan cara memukulnya, tapi sayangnya, Sasuke dapat berkelit dengan mudah.

"Carikan aku panggilan lain Sasuke-teme Baka!"

"Dobe?"

Krik...krik...krik...

"BAKAAAAAA!"

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

Sekarang kita dapat melihat dua orang remaja tengah tidur-tiduran di sebuah lapangan berumput, apa yang kira-kira tengah mereka lakukan. Tentu saja, menghitung bintang dan merasakan bagaimana lembutnya terpaan angin malam dan rumput lembut sebagai alas tidur mereka.

"Sasuke-teme~" Naruto selalu menjadi yang pertama membuka percakapan

"Hn?"

"Bintangnya ada 55,aku sudah selesai menghitungnya."

"Hn."

"Kau dapat berapa?"

"61."

"AISHH!kenapa kau mendapat lebih banyak dariku temeee~~pasti kau bohong padaku!ayo ngaku!"tuduh Naruto sembarangan.

"Hn,kau hanya kurang teliti Dobe."Balas Sasuke tidak terima disebut ,dan tampaknya panggilan Teme-Dobe mulai tampak diterima disini.

"Heee?benarkah?"

"Hn,Setiap malam aku selalu menghitung Bintang dan aku selalu mendapatkan angka diantara 59 sampai 62,Dobe."

"E-eh?setiap malam?Kau ini mahluk malam ya?apa kau tidak pernah tidur?" ujar Naruto binggung setengah bercanda.

"Hn,aku sudah bilang padamu aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan tidur kan?"

"Ah~kau jadi semakin aneh saja,Teme!"ujar Naruto tak berminat pada jawaban Sasuke dan mulai melihat arlojinya' 03.32 pag'i,woww,Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya takjub...entah kenapa waktu terasa cepat sekali berlalu!

"Hn."

...

Kembali,kedua remaja itu pun kembali diselimuti oleh kesenyapan, larut dalam pikiran dan aktivitas masing-masing, Naruto mencoba kembali menghitung bintang, Sedangkan Sasuke..Entahlah,tampaknya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sasuke-Teme?"

"hn?"

"Kau suka bintang?"

"Hn?."

"Nanti pergi denganku ke auditorium mau tidak?hehe..."

"Auditorium?"

"Iya!"Seru Naruto bersemangat "Disana ada pertunjukan konstelasi dan rasi-rasi bintang dari berbagai belahan dunia yang di buat mini size loh teme!Mengasyikan!"Ceritanya dengan semangat. "Bagaimana?kau mau tidak temee?"

"Hn..."

"Hn!jawab yang benar Baka!,aish aku sudah mulai bosan dengan 'Hn' tidak jelasmu itu,ayolah!sekalian sebagai perayaan pertemanan kita Sasuke-teme"

"Teman?"Respon Sasuke cepat dan tajam, seolah tidak terima bahwa dirinya dikatakan teman.

"E-eh?i-iya..aku salah ngomong ya?"

"..." Sasuke diam, terus menatap bintang-bintang di angkasa itu. Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pikiran yang rumit. Tapi entah bagaimana lagi hal langka itu terjadi, Sasuke tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya, tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Idiot Dobe!"

"Grrrrrr~~,bagaimana?mau tidak menemaniku ke auditorium!"Naruto mengeram menahan marah.

"Hn,Mungkin."

"Eh?kok mungkin?argh!kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa maupun tidak. Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa.." Jawab Sasuke kemudian, menutup matanya tetapi tidak tidur.

"Jangan seperti itu Teme!kita lihat saja nanti!jangan menduga hal terlalu cepat. Kau tidak bisa melihat masa depan kan?

"Hn."

"Hoammmmhhhh~~~Teme,aku ngantuk. Kau tidak mengantuk ya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang sudah hampir menutup, tubuh Naruto berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas rumput, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman dari alas tidur alami itu.

"Hn,Tidurlah Naruto. Sudah saatnya kau tidur."

"hmmm...aku tahu Teme.."Ujar Naruto sambil mulai mencoba...erhhh~~...mendekatkan posisi tubuhnya pada Sasuke?

"Dobe,Jangan dekat-dekat padaku,!idiot!.."Bentak Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke-teme, sebentar saja kok, aku ingin tidur dengan hawa keberadaan orang lain di sebelahku,aku tidak ingin tidur sendiri." Sahut Naruto jujur sambil terus mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tidak menghindar lagi.

"aku juga~.."

"Eh?apa kau bilang Teme?"

"Hn."

"Ah...Kau ini... tidur Teme"ujar Naruto, mulai mengengam erat jaket yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Oyasumi,hehe..Sasu-teme!"

"..Idiot~"

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

_Malam itu pun terlewati hanya dengan sebuah balutan langit malam berbintang dan hamparan rumput lapangan, juga hawa keberadaan dari seseorang yang menemani di sebelahmu,kau tidur dengan nyenyak sambil mengengam erat jaket yang dikenakannya. Yang entah bagaimana, Tanpa kau sadari- dia menghilang,begitu saja. _

"Naruto~~"

"Naruto~~"Sebuah suara samar-samar mulai terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto,Suara yang sudah terlalu dikenalnya. Naruto bergumam tidak nyaman karena tidurnya digangu, sampai sebuah guncangan luar biasa dia rasakan dan langsung mengusir rasa kantuknya dalam sekejab.

Ya,dia dibangungkan paksa dengan cara digerak-gerakan dengan kasar.

Ketika Naruto, membuka matanya dengan kapasitas paling lebar, Naruto dapat melihat kedua orang tuannya, Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cemas, terutama Kaa-sannya, wanita sensitif berambut merah yang sangat kuat itu,selain itu juga ada beberapa orang asing yang menonton mereka dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"!kau anak nakal!apa kau tahu kesalahanmu hahh!" Bentak Kushina, ibu dari Namikaze Naruto ini,sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dengan terlalu kuat hingga terdengar bunyi. PLAKKKK!

"AH!Ah!Ah!itaii!itaii!auh..Kaa-San jangan memukulku!"protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Itu pantas kau dapatkan anak nakal!apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami saat sadar bahwa kau tidak ada dirumah!ibumu sangat khawatir bila kau diculik oleh seseorang dan kami bahkan sudah memanggil polisi!"Bentak Namikaze Minato,ayah dari Naruto ini.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Kaa-san, Tou-san,a-aku tadi malam hanya berniat keluar sebentar karena tidak bisa tidur,ta-tapi aku malah keasyikan karena menemukan teman baru."

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan bingung. "Siapa teman barumu itu Naruto?kami tidak melihat siapa-siapa saat kami menemukan kau disini?" tanya Minto bingung.

"Ehhh!jadi Teme langsung meninggalkanku disini!. Sendirian!benar-benar kurang ajar sekali Teme itu!ahhh!Sasuke, Tou-san,namanya Uchiha Sasuke..."

"E-eh?Uchiha?"Kushina tergagap tak percaya, sedangkan Minato terdiam dengan raut muka yang aneh.

Minato mulai mengingat-ingat dalam hati 'Uchiha,bukankah itu keluarga yang-...'

"Eh,ada apa Kaa-san,Tou-san?ada yang aneh ya...?"Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto membuyarkan semua lamunan Minato.

"E-eh~tidak ada apa-apa Naruto,ayo pulang!kau harus mandi! lihat jaketmu kotor karena kau tidur di rumput!"Perintah Kushina sambil mulai menarik tangan Naruto untuk pulang. "Dan ingat!hukumanmu adalah mencuci piring selama sebulan!"Vonis Kushina.

"Ehhhh ?"terdengar suara protes Naruto dari kejauhan.

Minato menyerigai,"Eitss~jangan membantah Namikaze Naruto!Pilih mencuci piring selama sebulan, atau tidak ada ramen selama sebulan." Mati kutu!Ancaman paling ampuh untuk seorang Naruto.

"iya deh..iya Kaa-san,Tou-san..akan kukerjakan!."

"Hehehe..anak pintar yang nakal!"ujar Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut berwarna pirang milik anak semata wayangnya itu. Diikuti dengan Kushina yang membuntuti mereka dari belakang sambil tersenyum senang.

Benar-benar keluarga bahagia dan Harmonis~

.

.

.

._Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dari sebuah tempat yang gelap dan tak terlihat,sepasang mata onyx yang berwarna hitam kelam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik keluarga itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. _

_END!_ \[ _ ]/

Author's Note: Nyahahahaha...akhirnya Iria bisa juga nyelesain Fanfict ini salama duduk diam di depan Lappie selama 5 jam lebih,Tahan juga ye pantat gue~Bagaimana Minna?apakah bagus?apakah abal?apakah aneh?apakah OOC(khususnya pada Sasuke)?please review minna san~#puppy eyes no jutsu#


End file.
